


One In Heart And Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Somewhat, it's literally soriku: the game what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Uh… Do you— do you remember that one world in our exam? The one with… the music and rainbows and um… stuff.” Riku sputters, a crimson flush evident on his pale face. Right, he just had to mention the rainbows. He prays to whatever deity observing his panic to grant him mercy.He sees Sora unwind a little, expression eased.“The Symphony of Sorcery? What about it?"“We had to… collect those Sound Ideas in order to free Mickey from that weird trance.”“Mhm! I wish I can hear it again though, it was really something else.”“Yeah… it— it really was.”Riku swears his fists cannot clench even tighter, but they manage to anyway. He begins again, “Mickey… he said that the song made from the Sound Ideas were from our hearts. Together.”---(i can't stop thinking about the fact that dearly beloved is made from their hearts and they just wanna hear it again)





	1. Shall Remain Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic ever... i've done OC content for ages now. 'tis unbeta'd, written at 3am, and written by a non-native english speaker so uh sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> title + chapter name taken from the traditional wedding vow "dearly beloved" was from wahoo

_‘So, this is it, huh…’_

Sitting atop the rustic, rugged stairs leading to the Mysterious Tower, Riku focuses his gaze above towards the ever-changing sky. Vibrant hues of purple, blue, and yellow dance and twirl amongst the shining stars, as if there were no worry on the world. 

Because all the worry welled up inside him. 

Riku slowly closes his cyan eyes. Not in defeat, resignation, nor acceptance, but rather to digest the day’s turn of events. Yes, he’d taken the Mark of Mastery exam and yes, he had passed it. Hours had passed since then; Riku lost track of the time. 

But what had happened stains his memory like ink on paper. In the midst of it all, he nearly lost— 

He nearly lost Sora to the darkness.

Eyebrows furrowing in frustration, Riku thought he would have broken the oath he made so long ago when he witnessed Sora’s descent into the depths of eternal sleep. “To protect the things that matter…” Riku mutters under his breath into the still atmosphere. Saying it out loud emanates a foreign feeling, however. Is it really a thing he desires to protect? Or is it people? Perhaps, a person? Riku would protect the ones he loves the most in a heartbeat, even if it costed his life. King Mickey, Kairi… and Sora. He stiffens as he glosses over the thought of his love for Sora. Riku admits that he loves Kairi and he knows deep inside that she loves him back. Without a doubt. 

Yet the very definition of love, at least to Riku, seemed to go haywire and indistinct when it comes to Sora. It was natural for someone to love their best friend, right? Confusion clouds Riku’s mind as he thinks, _‘My love for my best friend… is more intense than what it seems to be.’_

Riku smiles to himself, he truly was madly, deeply in love with Sora. It’s probably his soft, yet spiky chocolate-colored hair, his sunkissed, glowing skin, his radiant smile that Riku wishes to see forever, and hell, even his eyes that seemed to be an ocean of their own— 

“Oh! There you are, Riku! Why are you by yourself?”

Like a deer in the headlights, Riku freezes, his breath hitching. When did his face get so hot? Was it obvious he was blushing? Out of all the people right now, why in Kingdom Hearts should it be the person that makes his heart race, that makes his head spin? 

Collecting himself, Riku turns around and spots Sora, who’s clad in rather casual garments. _‘Likely ready to turn in for the night,’_ Riku mentally comments. Sora closes the door behind him and promptly stands with his hands on his hips, curiosity gracing his face. Riku returns a soft, earnest smile, “Just thinking,” he replies, attempting to prevent his voice from wavering. Riku then waves his hand towards the area right beside him, beckoning for Sora to sit beside him.  
With a gleeful smile, Sora practically skips down the stairs before swiftly plopping down beside Riku on the stairs. “Thinking about what? If it’s something that’s bothering you, I’m always here to listen,” Sora assures, his voice gentle and soothing.

Riku slowly turns his head towards Sora as he opens his mouth, before being interrupted by an interjection.

“I know!” Sora claims as if he had an epiphany, “You’re thinking about the Mark of Mastery exam right? Don’t worry Riku, I’m so happy for you! I believe you’ll be a great Keyblade Master!” he says, genuine joy laced in his words. 

Laughing, Riku reaches over to Sora’s head and ruffles the locks playfully, earning a chuckle and a mellow shove from him. With a huff, Riku admits, “Nothing ever gets past you, huh? Or can you just read me that well compared to everyone else?” He finally rests his hand back on the cold stairs again to let Sora answer.

“Weeeeeeell, I think it’s a bit of both!” Sora replies, grinning brightly right at Riku, “You’re my best friend after all.”

Feeling his chest swell with happiness at the sight of Sora’s smile, Riku had to fight against the urge for his heart explode. He doesn’t remember when these emotions began to fester within, but it doesn’t bother him at all. 

“You’re right,” he concedes, but pauses as he takes a deep inhale, “but there’s something else.”

Eyes dilating and mouth slightly ajar, Sora asks, “Huh? Is it… related to what happened today?”

Realizing he never exhaled, Riku finally relaxes, he thinks, but clenches his fst.

_‘It’s now or never. This has been eating me alive. I have to let him know…!’_

“Uh… Do you— do you remember that one world in our exam? The one with… the music and rainbows and um… stuff.” Riku sputters, a crimson flush evident on his pale face. Right, he just had to mention the rainbows. He prays to whatever deity observing his panic to grant him mercy.

He sees Sora unwind a little, expression eased.”

“The Symphony of Sorcery? What about it?

“We had to… collect those Sound Ideas in order to free Mickey from that weird trance.”

“Mhm! I wish I can hear it again though, it was really something else.”

“Yeah… it— it really was.”

Riku swears his fists cannot clench even tighter, but they manage to anyway. He begins again, “Mickey… he said that the song made from the Sound Ideas were from our hearts. Together.” Riku found himself staring at the sky again before twisting to face Sora, who also was flustered. 

A faint blush was on Sora’s face.

“I-Is that so? The King. The King said that?” Sora stammers, his eyes shifting side to side, trying to avoid Riku’s gaze. 

It’s too late to turn back now.

Riku continues, “He said that our hearts are in tune so they’re free to sing.” His face felt like it was hotter than a Firaga directly aimed at him. 

Sheepishly, Sora giggles, “Then I think it makes it even more special!” he replies. The blush never left his face. In fact, RIku thinks it got deeper. It was Sora’s turn to stare at the sky, “We can’t really recreate it unless one of us got secret music lessons.”

In an attempt to save the conversation, Riku mindlessly blurts, “Maybe if we sleep and dream at the same time, we can visit and hear it again?” 

Sora jumps a little at the exclamation before finally resting his gaze at Riku, “Actually, that’s not a bad idea at all,” he comments yet his face shows he’s in deep thought. At the speed of light, he excitedly grabs RIku’s hands in his own, determination in his ultramarine eyes, “That’s actually a great idea!” He drops Riku’s hands before springing back towards the entrance of the tower. 

“Last one to the bedroom is a rotten paopu!” 

Still processing what in heavens just happened, Riku remained staring at the area right where Sora was a second ago. He gets up, smiling to himself once again, before yelling back, “Should’ve given me a chance, cheater!” 

He walks towards the recklessly opened door before stepping into the tower’s first floor, breathing in.

Upon closing the door, his heart immediately stops and he takes a few steps back, anxiously covering his mouth with his palm. He felt the ancient wood press into his back and neck as he leans against the door. For the umpteenth time that night, his face was red again. Realization dawned upon him.

_‘Is… is it a date? In a sleeping world?’_


	2. The Will To Make It Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the second chapter ended up being a lot longer than i thought! thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! ;o;;  
> once again, unbeta'd and written in the wee hours of the morning + wrote it for fun (gotta be up in like 3 hours rn LOL) so sorry for any mistakes~ enjoy!  
> (it's obv riku POV centric, bc we stan a gay disaster and personally it's a lot of my personal experience too asosdjglk)

Riku thinks he’s at crossroads.

No.

He’s _definitely_ at crossroads.

On one hand, Riku would shout to the universe that he is unapologetically in love with Sora (as long as it was no one's around and it was actually an empty void). On the other hand, he feels that he should keep this passion to himself. He didn’t want to ruin what he has now with Sora. But these emotions emerged only when he's around; Riku’s usual demeanor of composure instantly melted away. It’s practically near impossible to contain.

Ascending the massive flight of stairs in the tower, the pap-pap of his footsteps barely reach his ears. The silence seemed to deafen him instead. Certainly, he’s overthinking the situation. _‘It’s not a date at all. Just the best opportunity to relax and enjoy each other’s company. Platonically.’_ He mentally chants to himself. Feeling an abrupt stab of pain in his chest, he imagines the possibility that it would be the last chance to spend time together.

Riku numbly stops at the landing that led to the bedroom he shared with Sora. He reaches over tentatively at the bronze doorknob. With a deep breath, he opens it as “normal” as he could.

Their bedroom was relatively prosaic, with beige walls and adorned wooden furniture. He and Sora slept in separate beds that were separated by a grand dresser with a classic lampshade. Of course, their personalities were blatant, though: Sora’s side of the room had his clothes and other knick-knacks from his adventures strewn about. At least it gave it some life in the lackluster living quarters. Riku catches Sora’s figure on one of the beds. He was facing the opposite direction; nose buried in some leather book.

Clearing his throat to let Sora of his presence, Riku makes his way to their bathroom, quickly shutting the door. He’s in no rush, so he continues with his night ritual: quickly shower, dry off, change into new clothes, and toothbrush. As he exits the bathroom, Sora finally calls out to him.

“Riku! Check it out!” He raises the book he was reading earlier. “I picked it up sometime ago but looks like it’s handy now! It’s a book about lucid dreaming. Think it works the same as visiting the sleeping worlds?”

Riku, still standing, playfully scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Once you let us sleep and find out.”

Sticking out his tongue, Sora returned a noise of feigned offense, “Then hop into your bed, dummy!” He places the book haphazardly on the edge of the dresser.

Riku raises his hand in defeat. “Fine, fine.” He exhales through his nose and gives a subtle smile as he walks to his own bed before lying down on it. He pulls the delicate, white covers over himself. He switches the lamp off resting on the dresser, letting his head fall onto the pillow below him.

“Good night, Riku!” He hears Sora several feet away from him, blue eyes glimmering in the dim moonlight sneaking its way in from the large window in an adjacent wall.

“Sweet dreams, Sora.” Riku responded lightly as he closes his eyes.

Waiting for the embrace of sleep to take over…

…

...It never came.

Riku swears he’s been staring at his eyelids for several hours. It may have been minutes.

 _‘If this really was a date, I might’ve stood up Sora.’_ He grimly muses to himself. Riku finds himself fixedly looking at the ceiling. It was the same color as the walls. Tossing and turning, he can’t bring himself to even relax or sleep. Scowling, the brings his hands to his face and covers his eyes. He heard distant rustling across from him.

“Riku?”

It was Sora.

Riku strangely felt relieved, “Can’t sleep?”

Sitting up and twisting his head towards Sora, Riku observes the other boy. Also wide-eyed and restless. Sora says nothing and catches Riku’s gaze in his own, lifting his own covers as if to beckon Riku. Not needing any more words, Riku languidly stands up and stumbles towards Sora’s bed. Sora scoots over to give Riku some room; not like the size of the double bed was an issue anyway. Riku swiftly plants himself down on the bed next to the other boy. He lies down, facing Sora.

He finds Sora beaming at him, eyes closed. His smile stretched for a mile. Both of them grabbed the edge of the covers, throwing the cover over themselves in unison.  
This was nothing new to them. They’ve had countless sleepovers as children. They’d share the same bed, arms wrapped around each other in comfort. As they got older, sleeping in the same bed had different implications and contexts. Thus one person would end up sleeping on a futon. Wordless exchanges during sleepless nights like this wasn’t exactly common, but it did happen once in a while. They found it best to sleep in the same bed when it does occur, reveling in each other’s body heat, presence, and touch.

It was assuring.

“Hey, Riku? Would you mind being the little spoon? You're like… a free radiator.”

Riku laughs in response, yet happily obliged Sora, turning away as he felt Sora’s arms wrap firmly around his chest. Riku loses his eyes once again.

The next time Riku opens his eyes again, he finds himself in a completely different environment. He suddenly feels the ground below him feel uneven and quickly glances down. He’s… standing on a cloud? He turns his head around to survey his surroundings. More white, fluffy cloud as trails of rainbows prance about in the flawless, blue sky. Setting his sight on several amber cliffs in the distance, he knows now that he’s dreaming. _’Is Sora even here with me?’_ Riku wonders, a frown forming on his face.

He didn’t have another moment to think as he hears a recognizable voice from behind him. “Over here, Riku!”

Relieved, Riku spins and notices Sora, who was now strutting and hopping on the cloud they were standing on, surrounded by several multi-colored Dream Eaters who were trying to mimic the boy’s movements. Riku couldn’t help but smile. Sora’s joy is infectious. Carefully trying to navigate his way towards Sora, Riku asks, “Are we in the Symphony of Sorcery? It looks a bit different from what I remember.”

Sora replies, “We definitely are! It’s just my version we dropped in.”

Riku huffs and jokingly folds his arms, “Oh? So your version’s more important than mine?” A smirk grows on his face as he goes on, “Or you fell asleep before I did, you sleepyhead.”

Sora stops moving and inches closer, his eyes avoiding Riku’s, “I guess I did fall asleep first pretty fast, huh?” Sora pauses. “I think it’s because you’re with me this time.” He adds, giving Riku a shy, intimate smile.

Riku argued against the impulse to hug Sora as tight as possible right then and there. _’How can he be this cute without even trying?'_ he thinks before mentally slapping himself. Riku struggled to respond, “I… uh…” His brain was on total meltdown. He had to get ahold of himself— and fast.

Sora covered the lower half of his face to muffle his snickering (and his blush?). He then walks past Riku towards the edge of the cloud before twisting around to face him again. “Let’s get going!” He enthusiastically called out to Riku, holding out his right arm, inviting Riku to hold his hand. WIth no hesitation, Riku strolls forward and accepts Sora’s hand in his.

He didn’t even notice the fact that Sora’s face was just as red as his.

Sora’s version of the Symphony Of Sorcery was enchantingly beautiful. Riku and Sora spent most of their time exploring all the areas as much as possible. From the heights of the cliffs to the earthy undergrowth. It was immeasurably surreal. An endless array of rolling hills and plains of lively colors stretched far more than the eye can see. Lush vegetation of just as quirky color combinations sprang about and they also seemed to dance in the gentle breeze and to the music. They chased after each other through the gigantic trees, through the tall grass, and even jumped into the water to splash one another.

Riku’s version of the world, was similar, yet different on how the world was structured. It seemed to be separated into seasons, as opposed to Sora’s where it was a continuous landmass of various land features. The region that manifested “autumn” was immensely peaceful, they spotted some huge leaves that appeared to ascend into the sky, hopping onto one after another as they laugh into the evening. They skated on the ice in the “winter” area, much to Sora's surprise ("Wow, Riku! When did you learn how to do that?"). And against their better judgement, they even had a snowball fight despite the fact that their outfits in the dream world weren’t fit for the cold. They spent their time in the “summer” region relaxing on the bright green grass as the sun warms their skin. Riku and Sora didn’t think to take breaks until now— they were enjoying themselves far too much to even feel tired.

In the “spring” area, they found themselves wrestling in a field of wildflowers, laughing as they roll down short hill, still fighting to see whoever pins the other. This time, however, they’re joined by more Dream Eaters, encompassing the two boys, jumping over one another to be petted by them. Sora and Riku swore that their faces were permanently stuck with grins (and it sure as hell hurt) but nothing mattered for them except for this moment.

As much fun as it was, they’ve never really managed to hear the song that their hearts made together. _'What a shame…'_ Riku thinks, _'At least we’re having the time of our lives here.'_

When the last of the Dream Eaters left to go own their own merry way, Riku sits up from lying on the grass, spotting a white, pristine gazebo on top of a towering, grassy hill. Riku would have been the first one to point it out anyway. He points towards it to gain Sora’s attention while mouthing, “There?” he suggests to sora. The other boy nods in agreement. Making their way to the gazebo, the sun was now setting. It was now halfway down the horizon. Riku admired the way the colors intertwined together, the warm oranges with the striking reds and purples painted a picture far too ethereal for words.

As they reached the apex of the hill where the gazebo was. They noticed that it was decorated rather delicately. Neat, trimmed bushes of flowers lined up the stairs to the platform where in the center sat an elegant, metal-framed wooden bench meant for two people. They sat down together on the bench simultaneously. It was the perfect spot. The railing right in front of them overlooked the land below. Remarkably, it wholly framed the setting sun in the center

Sora was the first one to speak, “I’ve had so much fun today! I haven’t felt this much fun in a while.” He comments cheerfully.

Riku nods, “It’s been a while since we last spent time together without any worries. I think… the word ‘peaceful’ doesn’t begin to describe how I feel.”

Rolling his eyes while smirking, Sora jabs at Riku, “Geez, you’re a sap too, Riku. You’re just better at hiding it than me.”

In response, Riku lets out a chuckle. He couldn’t find the strength to disagree with that.

A silence passes over them. It wasn’t painful or awkward. It was, in fact, soothing and refreshing. Relishing in the idea that they’re together in this very moment. Riku felt something brush against his hand on the seat of the bench. He felt warmth and skin. Was it… Sora’s?  
Riku froze, anticipating what would happen if he didn’t do anything. Sora was still in RIku’s peripheral vision. Riku notices the other boy biting his bottom lip, a faltering blush across his face. Shamelessly, Riku slowly moved his hand closer to Sora’s, gradually allowing it to rest on top of the other boy’s hand. He heard Sora hitch his breath. Almost as if in retaliation, Sora shifts his fingers.

 _'He’s… intertwining his hand with mine!'_ Riku mentally shouts.

Riku felt like he was gonna dive into another fit of nervousness when Sora broke the silence. Soa gasps and points at the area right in front of them, quickly removing his hand from under Riku’s.

“Did you see that?” Sora asks, bewildered.

Riku blinks a few times, and there it was, a very faint light that began to shine brilliantly as other trails of light danced around it. Some of them even looked like music notes.

Then, a gentle sound filled the air. A harmony and a melody, dancing together, completing one another. It was a song so heavenly, so nostalgic, so powerful. It seemed to radiate the embodiment of love, friendship, and trust all at the same time.

Riku immediately recognizes it, _’It’s— it’s that song…'_

“From our hearts!” Sora yelled, completing Riku’s thoughts.

Neither of them said anything after that, soaking in the song of their hearts. When it ended, both were still silent, stunned and amazed. Riku spots Sora’s expression, blissful as all the confusion fades away.

“You know,” Riku starts, “We should name it.”

Sora finally turns his head to face RIku, “Would be a waste if we didn’t.” He grins, embarrassed.

Riku clenches his fist and rests it below his chin, searching for words that would fit whatever spectacle of a song they heard. Maybe nothing too romantic? Was there even a platonic way to name a song like that?

Moments passed and Riku gasps. Trying to hide his apprehension, he says “How about Dearly Beloved?”

He didn’t expect Sora’s face to pale so quickly.

Sora, in a small voice, squeaks, “Riku… do you know where that phrase comes from?”

Riku pauses, running his hand through his silvery strands of hair behind his head, “Uh. Frankly, no. Or— I can’t remember. It feels a little bit familiar.” He admits.

This time, Sora’s face became as red as a tomato, “I-It’s from… a traditional wedding vow.”

Riku felt himself choke. He sputters out, “I can— I can change it if you want! I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable!” His face and nerves felt like they were on fire yet again.

It was Sora’s turn to stutter, “No! It’s fine! I-In fact I really like it! It makes me happy,” Sora hesitates and shakes his head, “It also makes my heart feel really weird…”

Trying to save the situation Riku jokes with a pained expression, “You sure it’s not ‘cause you’re hungry?”

Sora shoves him weakly in the shoulder, face still adorning a deep blush, “You sure know how to ruin a moment! But does this mean… we’re married?”

Riku was certain that his heart exploded now. He thinks to himself, _’I mean at this point we practically are… We’re the definition of “‘til death do us part…”’_ Then he realized, he actually said it out loud as Sora let out a whine.

“But Rikuuuuuu! I didn’t even get to propose correctly!”

A slight flare of anger welled within Riku’s chest, “Don’t tease me like that, Sora!” He nearly spat. He felt a pang of hurt as Sora began to wear an expression of betrayal instead.

“But Riku!” Sora tries again, “I-I like you!”

Since his heart already exploded, Riku’s head was about to implode. “You— you what? I thought you liked Kairi!”

Sora raises both of his hands in front of him and waves them in resignation, “You totally don’t have to return my feelings! I may have misread the situation!” He spits out at the speed of sound. "And yeah, I love her. But not in the same way as you," Sora adds, an indescribable... emotion edged in his words.

Riku grabs Sora by the shoulder, grasping a bit tight, “No, Sora! I love you!” Riku felt the world crumble around him as the last syllable fell from his lips.

Instead, Sora face was now wholly red, “You’re trying one-up me already?!”

Riku reaches with both of his hands and cups Sora’s face before squeezing his cheeks playfully. After a few seconds, he lets go with shining eyes, seeing Sora’s eyes do the same thing. Then when it felt like forever passed, they laughed. They laughed together, until they doubled over. Until tears formed at the edges of their eyes and until their stomachs lurched. When they stop, Riku notices that Sora’s body was now pressed against his, faces merely inches from another. Sora closes his eyes and leans in.

His lips didn’t meet Riku’s but in place, a hand.

Sora opens his eyes in surprise, eyeing Riku, who was nervously looking away.

“Sora… as much as I would love to kiss you right now. I don’t think I am— I am ready for that yet.”

In understanding, Sora pulls away and instead grins at Riku with a light that rivaled Kingdom Hearts itself, “I understand! I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

Riku smiles as a ‘thank you’ to Sora, but it masterfully hid his internal excitement of _'It really was a date!'_

Bodies still close to each other, Sora opted to lean himself on Riku’s shoulder instead. Riku returns the gesture, lightly resting the side of face on top of Sora’s hair as it tickles his cheeks, with their hands lacing together again, watching the sunset.

Not much is different back in the real world.

Except for the fact that Sora and Riku were both smiling in their sleep, hands also intertwined, as they doze to the rhythm of their hearts beating together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more KH and sorikus, follow my twitter @[REDACTED] 
> 
> just kidding it's @PASSl0N


End file.
